


Confrontation

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [9]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Stephanie confronts her family for the first time since 2012 when she came out to them.





	

"Kel, I am going to Florida to confront my family." Stephanie said as they get ready for bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Already called Ash. She and Ali have the guest room setup."

"Do you need me there?"

"Not when I confront them, but just to be my support."

"You got it."

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Ash." Kelley said then takes a sip of her coffee. She and Stephanie flew in early that morning.

"Is she talking to her family?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to tell them in person that she's getting married. Something tells me that it's going to get ugly."

"Why do you say that?" Ali asked.

"She hasn't seen her family since she came out to them. They're super religious and never supported her with soccer or her friends. The only one who has protected her was Luke. But I have a feeling he's not there."

Stephanie pulls up to her childhood home and takes a deep breath. She gets out of the rental car and walks to the front door and rings the doorbell. The door opens and Stephanie looks into the hazel eyes of her father.

"Hey Dad." Stephanie said.

"If your mother sees you --"

"I'm only here to tell you and Mom something. Can I come in, sir?" Stephanie asked. He lets her into the home. Stephanie sees pictures of her four older siblings with their families when she sees a picture of her in a match for USA.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith, her sister, asked.

"I can to tell the family something." The family reluctantly sits in the living room.

"Why are you in my home?" Ellen, her mother, asked.

"I don't care that I'm not part of this family anymore, but you guys are shallow. Which is why none of you are invited to my wedding to my fiancée. _She_ has been amazing to me and I am so deeply in love with her. My wife is going to be Kelley O'Hara. I don't expect money or financial support for the wedding because she and I are paying for it ourselves. That's all I have to say. Good day to you all." Stephanie walks out of the room and out of the house. She grabs the keys to her rental car when the front door opens and closes.

"Steph." She turns around and looks at her sister, Heidi.

"Why are you doing this? Can't you be happy with a guy?"

"You did not just ask me that, Heidi."

"What do you expect me to say? You come here for the fist time in six years to tell us that you're getting married to a female. You know that homosexuality is a sin."

"You know what's a sin? Turning your back on your family. I am in love with Kelley, I'm going to have a family with her. I came here to do the right thing by telling you all in person and not an invite. I gotta go. I have a photoshoot for Nike in three hours. Before you even judge me again, why don't you look at your own family." Stephanie said then gets into the rental and drives to Ashlyn's house.

Kelley sees the rental pull up, but Stephanie doesn't get out of the car.

In the car, Stephanie places her head on the steering wheel and releases a few tears. She wipes them away then gets out of the car.

"How did it go?" Ali asked.

"I told them then I left. Heidi stopped me and asked why I was doing this to the family. The whole works."

"Luke wasn't there?" Kelley asked.

"No. He's at a military base in California. Probably someone already told them that I was at the house and judging me on my sin. If they reach out to me to have a relationship with me, I'm all for it. I'm done reaching out to them." Stephanie's phone pings with a text and she reads it.

From Luke:  
I want you to know that I support you 100 percent

From Stephanie:  
Thanks

"What is it?" Kelley asked.

"I only have one supporter. Luke."

Three days before the wedding, Kelley knocks on a door in California. The door opens and Kelley looks at the Marine.

"Luke Peterson?"

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Kelley O'Hara. Your sister's fiancée."

"Please, come in. I was hoping to meet you." He said as Kelley walks in.

"Steph doesn't know that I'm here. She needs you at the wedding and to have you walk her down the aisle. All she talks about is how her big brother protected her all her life in Florida until he moved." He softly smiles.

"I always wanted to protect her. Even after my so called parents kicked her out of the house and disowned her. Except she went to Europe. I was at the game in Carson in 2016." He said then pointed to a picture of Stephanie scoring a goal against Romania.

"She knew you were there. Hard to not see you without the greens on." He softly smiles.

"I can't guarantee that I'll be there, but I promise to let you know."

Kelley watches Stephanie and Luke dance at the reception and she has a big smile on her face.

"You did that, didn't you?" Ali asked.

"She needed someone and he really missed his sister." Stephanie walks over and holds out her hand to her wife. Kelley takes it and they walk outside to the patio to privately dance.

"So, I do have to thank you for getting Luke out here." Stephanie said as she holds Kelley's hand against her chest.

"You're welcome." Stephanie twirls her wife then softly kisses her.

"You screwed up big time family." Luke softly said then walks back to the reception.


End file.
